Pequeño sufrimiento
by Runa E.V
Summary: Date cuenta, Harry, aunque pasen mil años seguiré esperándote. One-shot HP/HG


**Título:** Pequeño sufrimiento.

**Autora:** *Runa*.

**Género:** Romance/Drama.

**Pairings:** Leve Harry/Hermione. Harry/Cho.

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, yo no soy J.K. Rowling y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Solamente me divierto con ellos y escribo sin fines de lucro (por el momento...). Además, está basado en la canción "A little Pain", ending de NANA.

**Summary:** _Date cuenta, Harry, aunque pasen mil años, yo seguiré esperando aquí._

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Ufffff! Después de meses sin publicar nada, aquí vuelvo a la carga con un one-shot. Se lo dedico a mi Sayita linda preciosa hermosa, que es muy buena y escribe sobre mi OTP, aunque sea la más rara de este universo.

* * *

**Pequeño Sufrimiento**

_"¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar, mi niño, por qué a veces trataba de no hablarte? Para no sentir esas odiosas mariposas en el estómago, y no sonreír como tonta todo un día. Tenía que evitar que alguien lo notara. Nadie debía saber mi más oscuro secreto._

_¿Sabías que siempre intenté olvidar tu hermosa sonrisa? Estaba intentando hacerme más fuerte, porque tú me vuelves débil y tu sonrisa me desarma._

_Pero sé que entre tú y yo nunca podrá haber nada, porque te fijaste en ella y no en mí. Soy tu amiga, soy tu apoyo, soy quien te ayuda a tratar de conquistar a Cho. Ella no sabe lo que se pierde, pues te rechaza como si pudiera haber alguien mejor que tú. ¡Y eso es injusto! Sufres tú, sufro yo… ¿por qué no me puedes dar una oportunidad?_

_Date cuenta, yo estoy esperando por ti. Pueden pasar mil años, y otros mil más, pero siempre esperaré a que te des cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti. No lloraré, no gritaré, únicamente seré paciente, porque sé que llegará mi momento."_

—Y seguiré aquí, esperando por ti —murmuré en voz baja, en medio de los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts. Estaba en otra de mis rondas como prefecta, aguantando las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de mis ojos cafés. Todos mis pensamientos se aglomeraban en aquellas lágrimas perdidas.

Te vi al otro lado del pasillo, hablando con ella. Era imposible no verla, pues en algo tenías razón: Era preciosa.

No quería interrumpirlos, pero me quedé -como buena masoquista- mirándote, desviviéndote por Cho. Aunque eras tímido, estabas decidido a tratar de acercarte a ella ese día. La Ravenclaw, por su parte, te sonreía con cierta frialdad, no quería darte falsas ilusiones.

_"Te siento tan lejano cuando la ves. No estoy celosa, simplemente me da rabia verte tomarla de las manos, y que ella las retire. Cada vez que cierro mis ojos, oigo tu voz lejana, en algún punto de mi cabeza. Me persigues hasta en mis sueños, a pesar de que sea a ella a quien persigas en la realidad._

_Este es un pequeño sufrimiento que debo aguantar."_

—Mírame —dije en un susurro. Era muy poco probable que lo hicieras, por el momento sólo tenías ojos para Cho Chang.

_"Estoy aquí, esperándote, rogando por un instante. Espero por una mirada, un gesto o una sonrisa. Voy contra la corriente que es mi conciencia y me repito que hay que tener paciencia: Algún día te darás cuenta que estoy aquí a tu lado, Harry."_

No pude evitar lanzar una silenciosa maldición cuando te inclinaste para tratar de besarla. Mala jugada la tuya; ella te abofeteó con fuerza y se marchó corriendo. No esperaba menos, pero el verte anonadado en medio del pasillo me hizo sentir desolada.

"_Escucha mi silencio, interpreta mis miradas. Date cuenta que estoy a tu lado, y no te abandonaré. Entiende que por ella no gira el mundo, y tú puedes estar sin amarla. Mírame a mí, que estoy a un costado, que siempre estaré esperando por ti._

_Aunque el futuro difiera del presente, sé que en algún momento observarás a tu costado, entenderás que te amo y serás feliz junto a mí._

_Lo dicen las estrellas, que lo saben todo. Lo dice el viento, que nos mira todo el tiempo. Todos los saben menos tú: Nacimos para estar juntos."_

— ¡Harry! —exclamé con todas mis fuerza, tratando de llamarte. Tú alzaste tus ojos verde esmeralda y me sonreíste.

—Hermione… —me dijiste en voz baja. Corrí hacia ti y te aprisioné en un abrazo. Quería infundirte valor. Quería que entendieras que, aunque ahora ella sea tu pequeño sufrimiento y tú seas el mío, podremos hacer algo para cambiarlo. Y… quizá haya llegado el momento de iniciar el cambio.

—Harry. —El tono de mi voz era decidido. No podía dejarme ganar por Cho, era una Gryffindor. Sí, podría esperarle mil años más, pero no _debía_ hacerlo. —Me estaba preguntando si tú quisieras… —titubeé un poco —, si tú quisieras ir conmigo al salón de té de Madame Pudifoot en nuestra próxima salida a Hogsmade.

Me miraste sin saber que decir. Parecías no comprender las palaras que acababa de pronunciar.

—Sí, me encantaría Hermione —contestaste, esbozando una sonrisa. Me sentí feliz. Tal vez fueras mi pequeño sufrimiento, pero eso no significaba que las cosas no pudieran cambiar. 

* * *

¿Me merezco un buen tomatazo por andar publicando semejantes cosas? Mea culpa, por ser una sentimental y ponerle todo el corazón a mis escritos.


End file.
